


Warmer With You

by DetectiveCrimson



Series: Pencember 2020 [22]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveCrimson/pseuds/DetectiveCrimson
Summary: Harry is cold, luckily he has his own personal heater.[Pencember Challenge Day 22 - Prompt; 'Warmth.']
Relationships: Harold Osborn/OMC
Series: Pencember 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037226





	Warmer With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one-shot for a challenge my writing group—only two members including myself, feel free to apply—came up with called Pencember, its basically Inktober but writing.
> 
> If you want to take part, you can find the prompt list here -> http://aminoapps.com/p/845jwp <-  
> That said, if you do take part, let me know so I can read your works!  
> ____________________________________________________
> 
> I've been playing games, I have no real defense, don't judge me, I also wrote eleven one-shots and proof-read (using Grammarly, because I didn't have time or patience to read through them all,) twenty-seven in one day.  
> ____________________________________________________  
> Quick summary, (better than my last summary of this particular character because I already ran out of time to get all of these one-shots posted, so I'm no longer rushing.)  
> Michael Hyles-  
> Spidersona, (is that what they're called?)  
> Lots of brands [tattoos.]  
> Former Russian mobster.  
> But is actually French, [French/American.]  
> Bodyguard to his best friend.  
> Dressed like a Goth as a teen, eventually grows out of it.  
> Tries not to look like his dad who he loathes.  
> Hates himself, needs a hug.  
> Sweetheart.  
> Can cook.  
> Will fight a troll for you.  
> ____________________________________________________

If there was one thing Harry hated about Winter in New York-  
Is that even with the thermostat turned up to unhealthy levels, you would still be shivering.  
Living in New York for so long, you'd think he'd build up a resistance to it, and he had, just not a strong enough resistance.  
Except now, at the age of twenty-three, he had a combat against the cold- a shield if you would-  
And that shield was his boyfriend of seven (give or take,) years, Michael.  
Despite how aloof he was when they were younger, and how collected he was even now, the man was unnaturally warm, like hugging a bear without any of the fur, (as strange as that thought was, it was the first thought that came to Harry's mind.)

And so, when he returned home from the office and saw his boyfriend looking over documents, (given him by his employer to overlook security no doubt,) he was not at all shamed that he all but kicked his shoes off before collapsing into his side.  
To Michael's credit, he didn't react, simply raising an arm to wrap around the shorter man, not yet taking his eyes off of the papers in his hand.  
A few moments of silence passed before Michael tossed the file onto the coffee table, turning to wrap both arms around the younger man and holding him tightly.  
"Cold?"  
"I hate it."  
"Want me to make you something?"  
"...Hot chocolate."  
Michael chuckled before sitting up, pushing Harry off of him before tossing the throw blanket on him.

"Stay warm without me."  
"An attempt will be made."  
Michael kissed the man's temple before heading into their kitchen, making quick work of the hot chocolate that was requested of him.

He was not at all surprised to see Harry squished into the arm of the couch, trying to keep any air from getting out of the blanket.  
Not daring to bring it up, Michael simply sat down, handing the hot chocolate to the man before, once again, raising an arm so the shorter man could cuddle into his side.  
"Thanks for keeping me warm?"  
"Always."


End file.
